Testing software during a development cycle may be challenging. The larger the software package, the more individual source and/or executable modules to be tested, the more challenging the problem may become. Thousands of tests may be run. The elapsed time to run a full test suite may extend to days, weeks, or months. This elapsed time may affect the development time and the delivery time.